Desperado
by Dragula1985
Summary: 5 years after the destruction of sunnydale Buffy and the gang have relocated to London where whilst on a typical patrol Buffy gets saved by a mysterious stranger leaving the Scoobies with the question of 'Who is this new hunter'
1. Chapter 1

Title: Desperado

Author: Dragula1985

Rating: Adult themes in later chapters, 15+ for now

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Joss Whedon, well all accept Paddy who is mine!

Archive: Ask first.

Feedback: Is always wanted do give me some now!

This story is set 5 years after the final episode of Buffy and some of the storylines changed namely that Spike does not end up dust or end up at Wolfram and Hart, Buffy never declared her love for him plus Xander never lost his eye.

Chapter 1

The rain continued to pour from the sky, which was completely covered in black clouds that blocked out all sunlight making the town of London a haven for the vampire community. It was in this scene that the story unfolds, a small, slender, woman with long flowing blond hair was battling hard against a group of 10 or so vampires, being widely outnumbered the budding beauty knew that she had to escape somehow.

It was at this time that he appeared, he walked toward the scene engulfed in a perilous wind that surrounded his entire being. The sound of his footsteps causing the battle to come to a momentary stop, as both the vampires and the blond girl all looked to see the new arrival. He slowly reached behind his back and underneath his waist length leather jacket to reveal two matching Desert Eagle pistols. What happened next was a blur, he joined the battle against the vampires shouting for the girl to duck.

It didn't last long the stranger threw himself into the battle, spinning and whirling around firing in all direction, his specially designed bullets cutting through the air and embedding the wooden tips into the Vampires' hearts instantly turning them to dust. Within second the battle was over and the winds that had once surrounded the strange man died and eventually dissipated entirely.

The young woman was surprised when the stranger offered his hand to help her up, which she graciously accepted. Once upright she stared deeply into his silver coloured eyes wondering just how they became that way, suddenly he spoke to her but she didn't hear what he had said. "Huh?" was all she managed, "I said are you hurt?", she quickly replied "No, I'm fine...how, who...what just happened?".

Her blond hair fell to her shoulders, her body gleamed with perspiration from her own battle with the vampires. Her mind raced with possibilities of who the strange man could be but all she could do was stare into the silver orbs of his eyes. He slowly turned and began to walk away when she called out "who the hell are you?", but all he'd say in return was "just a friend." before vanishing into the darkness. A few minutes after watching the stranger disappear Buffy turned around and began the walk Giles's new apartment, he needed to know about this, they needed to research and find out exactly who this guy is.

"Wake up Buffy!" Buffy sprang to her feet ready to fight, then she noticed the entire Scooby gang looking at her. "Sorry guys must have nodded off.", "You can say that again, you're snoring distracted us from the research you should be helping with." came Paddy's typical smart ass remark and along with it a smack on the arm from Buffy. "Hey that hurt buff, I was only joking ya know"

They all laughed watching as Paddy made his way into the kitchen to get an ice pack for his arm so as to stop the bruising. "So any info on the mystery vamp killer then?" asked Buffy, "Most likely a revenge kinda' deal, came a voice entering the room, what's up pet worried about being replaced, hehehe". "Why don't you just shut your trap Spike who even asked you, just get your blood and leave will ya.", "Yes Sir, right away Sir!" spike shouted sarcastically giving a mock salute then left the room with his mug of blood.

"Damn vampire," Buffy muttered. 


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Funkydevil206 - No this will not be a Spike/Buffy pairing, as I see that pairing as being kind of restrictive what with spikes aversion to sunlight**

**American Soldier - thanks for the comments, and yes I will be answering all of your questions some time in the near future but for now I'm trying to keep the story kind of vague because I'm not too sure how I want it to go, what with this being my first fan fic and all.**

Chapter 2

She had been walking through the cemetery on her usual nightly patrol when all of a sudden a huge group of vampires surrounded her from all directions cutting of any and all escape routes, leaving only the option for the young blond to fight her way out and just as the vampires were finally getting the upper hand when he arrived. Buffy didn't know what it was about the guy but she just couldn't seem to get him out of her head, the way the wind surrounded and protected him, the way within mere seconds he had decimated a gang of vampires that even she herself, the slayer was having problems defeating or maybe it was the fire she saw in his eyes when they talked after the battle, but whatever it was she just couldn't do anything without thinking of him, he even invaded her sleep.

Waking with a start Buffy found herself with a book stuck to her face, she had apparently fell asleep again at Giles's apartment during yet another of the scoobies all night research marathons in an attempt to identify the new renegade vampire hunter on the scene as they had decided to dub him. "God, did I fall asleep yet again?", "Don't worry bout it Buffster, we've all kinda gotten used to it." says Paddy sitting opposite Buffy at the table. Buffy gave him one of her patented death glares, "Don't start with me, or else it won't be just the vampires that get a stake through the heart!" said Buffy causing Paddy to cringe at the thought of having a piece of wood slammed into his heart.

Later that day Buffy was making yet another sweep of the cemetery making the tenth that day, Buffy was beginning to realise that she was becoming very much obsessed with the mystery vampire hunter. It's just that she couldn't manage to get those silver eyes of his out of her mind, its just they seemed to have so much fire and passion behind them that it's just impossible to ignore them. There was only a couple of problems with being fixated on this new hunter which were that Buffy wasn't certain whether or he was a friend or foe and that she wasn't sure why she was more interested in him; as a hunter or because her attraction to him was rapidly growing.

With being in London Buffy's nightly patrols had been extended due to the mass of back alleys that covered the town, she just couldn't see how Giles and Spike could have a fondness for the town, It was over crowded, expensive and had a death rate to rival that of good ol' Sunnydale, that is before Buffy and the gang defeated The First and the entire town sunk into the ground.

Another thing was that there were even more vampires here and the town wasn't even on top of a hell mouth, Buffy often wondered what drew the vampire population to congregate in specific places but with this place it was pretty obvious. With rows and rows of close together housing even vampires had a chance to move about during daylight hours if they were smart enough but then again most vampires weren't that smart. Buffy had noticed though that as a whole the vampire population in London grew nightly and her patrols were becoming more difficult soon she would have to bring someone with her or face defeat at the growing numbers.

Buffy was just on her way home when low and behold who should she find fighting in the back alley behind the butchers but Spike and the ever elusive vamp hunter, they seemed pretty evenly matched which surprised Buffy as she thought after the event of the other night that the hunter would have no trouble besting any vampire, but then again Spike wasn't just any vamp he was unique, well mostly he was one of two vampires in the world that had their soul and he was as much of an asshole after he got it as he was before especially after Buffy had shot him down following the destruction of the hell mouth.

She had just managed to escape the city before it collapsed in on itself and thought that it was finally over for her, but then he had to ruin it by clawing his way out of the crater, after all she had even considered telling him she loved him, which she sooooo didn't. guess its a good thing she didn't given his ability to survive almost anything but then he made it worse by trying to reason that since he saved the world that she owed him something for it which of course she replied to by telling him to go screw himself.


End file.
